La Pareja Perfecta
by Little Hope
Summary: Edward y Bella tienen una inusual charla que conduce a algo más inusual aún. Excelente Oneshot con mas de 200 reviews en Harry potter...Originalmente es un DRAMIONE y pertence a Lianis...Yo solo lo adapte...¡LEAN YA ESTA CORRIGIDO!
1. Chapter 1

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer y la trama NO es mía sino que pertenece a una chica de foro de Harry Potter llamada "_**_LIANIS_**_"_

**_Esta historia NO es mia_**

**_LEAN MI NOTA AL FINAL_**

—Me doy por terminado por hoy... —sentenció Edward desperezándose— Me voy a la cama... —agregó señalando la puerta que daba a los dormitorios.

Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca de la casa de los Cullen.

—Como quieras. Yo me pienso quedar otro rato —replicó Bella sin apartar la vista del cuaderno donde su pluma se deslizaba a increíble velocidad. Edward rió desdeñosa y resignadamente.

—Swan, es viernes... —dijo comenzando a cerrar su libro— Tenemos todo el fin de semana para acabar con este trabajo que es para el _otro viernes_... Eres muy... fanática —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No te obligo a quedarte, Cullen... —aclaró— Deja que yo haga lo que quiera...

—¿No tienes cosas más emocionantes que hacer? —preguntó Edward cruzándose de brazos.

—Millones—concedió Bella con una leve inclinación de cabeza—, pero no puedo dejarme llevar por lo que quiero hacer en lugar de por lo que debo hacer —Edward resopló.

—Este es el motivo porque tú y yo jamás podríamos casarnos... —dijo llanamente empezando a ordenar sus cosas. Bella levantó la vista y le envió una perforante mirada— ¿Qué? —preguntó Edward con ingenuidad.

—Discúlpame que sea yo quien te baje de tu hermosa nube de colores... —dijo Bella— Pero _ese_ no es el motivo por el cual tú y yo no podríamos casarnos. Créeme. Hay muchos motivos mejores —Edward alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —preguntó interesado. Bella rodó los ojos.

—No lo sé... centenares... —dijo comenzando a escribir de nuevo— Y sabes que los hay, Cullen... Mira, allí mismo tienes uno... Siete años hace que nos conocemos y aun nos llamamos por el apellido...

—Puede arreglarse, _Isabella__..._ —dijo Edward con voz empalagosa.

—Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, _Edward__ —_rió Bella sarcástica—_. _Sabes que hay motivos mucho más serios y creíbles que ese...

—Como por ejemplo... —comenzó Edward insitándola a que completara la frase. Bella volvió a resoplar.

—Que nos odiamos. —dijo con voz queda. Edward sonrió de lado y apoyó una mejilla en un puño cerrado.

—_Sabes _que eso ya no es cierto... —apuntó. Ella se obligó a no mirarlo a la cara y a que no advirtiera el tono rosado en sus mejillas.

—Como sea... —dijo Bella carraspeando y tratando de sonar casual— Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que es imposible...

—Si dices que lo sabes tan bien, me gustaría que me des un buen motivo... —Bella se mordió el labio y lo examinó unos instantes.

—Simplemente... no eres mi tipo... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Edward soltó una risa de incredulidad.

—Vamos... tiene que haber algún motivo mejor que ese... Es tan trillado... es un clichè, una ruta de escape fácil... yo lo sé bien... 'No eres mi tipo', 'necesito tiempo', 'yo soy el del problema, no tú', 'no tenemos nada en común', 'cada vez que te veo recuerdo los juanetes de mi abuela'... Conozco este tipo de patéticas...

—Bien, bien... —aceptó Bella fastidiada— Bien... tú...

—¿Yo... qué? —preguntó Edward sonriendo con insistencia. Ella sonrió de repente también.

—Eres promiscuo por naturaleza —dijo triunfal—. No pasa una semana sin que te acuestes con una chica nueva, y yo no soy de la clase de personas que andan por la vida a sabiendas de que su pareja está con otras personas —Edward asintió unos momentos.

—Es verdad... —reconoció, y de repente se puso muy serio — Pero podría cambiar por ti...

Los ojos de Bella se dilataron y se clavaron en el rostro de Edward. El muchacho le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, y entonces soltó una carcajada.

—¡Joder!, _Bella__..._ —dijo— No sabía que tus ojos pudieran abrirse tanto... —Ella bajó la vista, conciente de que debía estar muy roja.

—Una de mis tanta cualidades que desconoces, _Cullen_ —dijo enojada—. ¿Cómo quieres que nos casemos si no nos conocemos?

—Estaría encantado de emprender ahora mismo un viaje hasta tu dormitorio para que nos conozcamos más... íntimamente... —solucionó con facilidad.

—No me interesa conocer nada de tu intimidad, muchas gracias. —dijo Bella terminante. Edward volvió a reír.

—Te estás quedando sin excusas —dijo—. Admítelo. Toda la hostilidad que estás empleando se debe a que temes darte cuenta de que no hay motivo válido para que tú y yo no nos casemos...

—¡Tú fuiste el que empezó esta estupidez! —gritó Bella furiosa— ¡Tú dijiste que jamás podríamos casarnos sólo porque yo prefiero cumplir con mis obligaciones antes que otra cosa!

—Jamás negué eso —apuntó Edward—_. _Pero yo estaba hablando de un pequeño y simplemente modificable aspecto. Si eliminamos eso, tú y yo seríamos la pareja per...

—¡Que estupidez! —chilló Bella harta— _Sabes_ que es imposible.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó Edward. Bella ahogó un grito de frustración contra un almohadón.

—Porque tú jamás podrías seguir mi ritmo de vida. —dijo desesperada.

—¿Tu ritmo de vida?

—Si—afirmó esperanzada—. Por ejemplo, yo quiero... yo quiero... viajar, si, viajar y... conocer todo el mundo.

—Yo ya lo conozco casi todo... puedo ser tu guía si tú quieres —replicó Edward sonriendo. Bella decidió pasar por alto esa parte.

—Jamás podría vivir en un apartamento. Necesito una casa con mucho jardín y plantas...

—Concuerdo—interrumpió Edward—. Mientras más verde mejor —Bella apretó las mandíbulas.

—Y quiero tener veinte gatos —dijo conteniendo la ira, esperando que eso asuste al muchacho.

—Por supuesto —coincidió este riendo, para sorpresa malestar de Bella—_, _¿para qué tanto jardín, de otro modo?

Ella recargó su cabeza en las palmas de las manos y resopló. No admitiría que podría casarse con Edward Cullen.

—Y quiero como mínimo quince hijos —dijo con aire serio y mirando a Edward a los ojos. Él le sostuvo la mirada, y de repente sonrió de lado con malicia.

—Será mejor que nos compremos una cama resistente... —dijo— Pero, _Bella__, _déjame decirte que ninguna idea me emociona más que pasarme el día entero haciendo bebés contigo... —Ella rodó los ojos.

—Eres un idiota —dijo molesta—. ¿Quieres que me case con un idiota?

—No soy un idiota...

—Y cuando mi hija llegue a su universidad por primera vez, la gente la señalará y dirá: '_mira, allí va Temis, la hija de Bella Swan... y de un idiota'_

—Hey, muy bien... se acabó... Por empezar, no soy un idiota. Y por seguir... _¿Temis?_

—Así es, _Temis,_ la diosa de la justicia. Si no te gusta ese nombre...

—Me fascina —interrumpió Edward de inmediato. Bella abrió la boca sorprendida—. Muy bien, Temis para una niña y... si es varón...

—_No _va a haber un varón —sentenció Bella rotunda

—¿Se puede elegir el sexo de antemano? —preguntó Edward asombrado.

—No va a haber ni varón ni mujer... no va a haber hijos tratándose de tú y yo.

—Lughus es un lindo nombre... —dijo Edward indiferente— Origen irlandés, naturalmente...

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo...

—Fergus tampoco está mal...

—Cullen, ya bas...

—También me gusta Dylan...

—Muy bien, escúchame, no vamos a... _¿Dylan?_ —preguntó de repente Bella interesada.

—Si. ¿No te gusta?

—Es absolutamente horrible —respondió con crudeza.

—¿Para tanto?

—Aha... es nombre de galán de telenovela...

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Olvídalo... pero _no_ será Dylan...

—De acuerdo... Mhm... ¿Y qué tal Edward?

—¿No dejarás que el niño forje su propio individualismo y personalidad? Porque será muy difícil si lo haces nacer con un nombre ya usado...

—Cierto...—reconoció él— ¿Anthony, entonces?

—Es un buen nombre... y otros diez millones de personas pensaron lo mismo. —dijo ella impaciente.

—Bueno, no te veo a ti muy preocupada por pensar un nombre para nuestro hijo... —replicó Edward molesto— Demuéstrame que tan original eres tú... —Bella carraspeó un par de veces.

—Bueno...—comenzó— Bien, este... ¿Jake?

—¿Jake?—preguntó Edward asqueado— ¿Hablas en serio? —Bella asintió dubitativa— No dejaré que mi niño tenga el mismo nombre que el perro.

Bella rodo los ojos. ¿Por qué tanto odio con Jacob? Nunca le habia hecho nada.

—¿Se te ocurre un nombre mejor? —inquirió ella molesta.

—Pues claro...

—¿Cuál?

—Pues... Lucien. —Bella había abierto la boca para contraatacar, pero tras oír el nombre, volvió a cerrarla y frunció el entrecejo.

—Lucien me gusta —afirmó despacio—. Me gusta mucho.

—Está decidido, entonces... —dijo Edward sonriente— Lucien será —Bella sonrió también, olvidándose que no debería hacerlo—. Hay que pensarle un segundo nombre.

—Cierto—coincidió ella—. Cierto... mh... Neal... ¿Qué crees?

—Podemos dejarlo como opción... —propuso Edward no muy convencido— Bradden siempre me ha gustado...

—Es un nombre algo burdo ¿no te parece? Además... ¿Lucien Bradden? No suena bien...

—Es verdad...

—Mike podría ser una buena opción... —dijo Bella— Escucha... Lucien Mike... Bien ¿eh?

—Sobre mi cadáver —dijo Edward cruzándose de brazos. Bella rió.

—Lo sé, lo sé... era broma... —aseguró— ¿Qué te parece Míkiel? —Edward parpadeó.

—Míkiel...—susurró— Míkiel... me gusta. Si, me gusta... Lucien Míkiel... si, suena bien, suena muy bien... Me gusta cuando de esa linda cabecita sale más que cosas memorizadas de los libros... —dijo palmeando suavemente la cabeza de Bella. Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra que te guste... —dijo— Era el nombre de mi perro...

—¿QUÉ?—preguntó Edward de repente— ¿Esperas que mi hijo tenga el nombre de un perro?

—No te estabas quejando hace dos segundos...

—Porque no sabía que el nombre de mi hijo había sido de un cuadrúpedo...

—Ya basta. Es un buen nombre y queda bien —señaló Bella—. Además, es nombre de humano. Yo le puse así a mi perro porque era muy inteligente.

—Ah, muy bien, cuán bonito... Ahora el pequeño Lucien estará condenado de por vida a que comparen su inteligencia con la de un perro pulgoso...

—Míkiel no era pulgoso... ¡Bien! Muy bien... ¿quieres cambiar el nombre?

—No. Míkiel está bien... —aceptó Edward con fastidio— Debo dejarte algún privilegio a ti, siendo que yo seré el padre al que más quiera...

—Sí, cómo no...

—Bueno, a ver... escucha... _Lucien Míkiel Cullen..._ Imponente... ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward sonriendo.

—¿Discúlpame?—llamó Bella— ¿Y qué hay del Swan?

—Muy bien, muy bien... Lucien Míkiel Cullen Swan...

—¿Y por qué no Lucien Míkiel Swan Cullen?

—Porque primero va el apellido del padre, _Bella__..._

—Bien... —aceptó ella haciendo un puchero— Lucien Míkiel Cullen Swan, será... —Edward frunció el entrecejo y se llevó un dedo al mentón.

—¿No es un nombre algo largo? —preguntó pensativo.

—Si... es verdad...

—Imagínate...—dijo Edward sonriendo— cuando repartamos las invitaciones del bautismo... _'Está cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia de bautismo de Lucien Míkiel Cullen Swan...'_ Para cuando terminen de leer el nombre ya estarán dormidos...—Bella rió divertida.

—Bueno... ¿Quieres que le saquemos algún nombre? —preguntó.

—No—respondió Edward—. Así está bien. ¡Joder! Ya puedo ver la carita emocionada de Lucien cuando le regale su primer cochecito y le enseñe a conducir... Y cuando llegue a la universidad de Harvard será el capitán del equipo de béisbol...

—Oh, no... —interrumpió Bella— Lucien ira a Darmouth, o en su defecto a la universidad de Yale... Pero no será de Harvard... —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ya lo veremos... —dijo— Pero si espero que _no_ termine en Princeton...

—Eres malvado —reprendió Bella. Ambos odiaban _esa_ universidad—. Como sea, puedes enseñarle a conducir, pero tendremos como principal objetivo que llegue a ser un buen estudiante.

—Puede ser un buen estudiante _y_ capitán de béisbol —afirmó Edward—_._ Yo juego al béisbol desde pequeño y no por eso he dejado de tener buenas notas.

—Si, y también te metes en muchísimos problemas y has estado en incontables peleas... —señaló Bella acusadora— Yo no quiero que el director nos escriba quejándose del comportamiento de Lucien.

—Si se mete en problemas, tú eres la encargada de reunirte con el director—avisó Edward. Bella entornó los ojos.

—¿Así son las cosas? —preguntó exasperada— ¿Si es capitan de béisbol es tuyo, pero si se mete en problemas es _mi_ hijo?

—Bueno, no... no fue eso lo que dije...

—¿Y por qué le das tanta preferencia a Lucien y nada a Temis?—interrumpió Bella— Machista...

—Hey, yo _amo_ a mi princesita... —se quejó Edward— Será la niña más bonita de todo el mundo, y no dejaré que ningún muchacho de mente podrida le ponga un solo dedo encima —Bella sonrió.

—¿Y cómo te asegurarás de eso cuando vaya a la universidad?—preguntó.

—Bueno... Entonces Lucien será el encargado de protegerla... Ya puedo verla, tan hermosa en la universidad de Havard...

—No ira a Harvard.

—Y todos los chicos babearán por ella, porque será la preciosa Temis, una perfecta combinación de belleza e inteligencia...

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que será tan bonita?—preguntó Bella— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que los chico babearán por ella? —Edward la contempló unos segundos.

—Si hereda _algo_ del cuerpo de su madre y _algo_ del sexappeal de su padre... —Bella le revoleó un almohadón— no temo entonces al afirmar que Lucien deberá patear varios traseros...

—Eres tan conservador —dijo Bella con frialdad.

—No, no lo soy —contradijo él—. Créeme. Yo conozco la sucia mente masculina (yo tengo una). No dejaré que ningún chico se le acerque a Temis como yo me acerco... me acercaba... —se corrigió de inmediato— a las chicas de aquí...

—Es bueno saber que serás un padre conciente... Aunque algo hiperbólico...

—Ese soy yo cuando se trata de mi princesita...

Bella meneó la cabeza y sonrió resignada, mirando directamente a Edward, quien le sonreía constantemente, a los ojos. Y de repente cayó en la cuenta, horrorizada... ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo?

Corrió su vista del muchacho y carraspeó, nerviosa.

—Si, bueno... —balbuceó— Muy... simpática la conversación, pero... pero... los dos sabemos que _nada_ de eso pasará, así que... mejor ya no... —Edward sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —le preguntó colocando sus manos en los hombros de Bella— ¿Tuviste un día duro en el trabajo?

Bella le quitó las manos de sus hombros y se corrió.

—Ya no es gracioso, Cullen... —dijo, pero Edward ya se había acercado otra vez, y tenía su cara a centímetros de la de la chica.

—Pobre _Bella..._ —susurró— Debes estar con tantas presiones encima... Te diré qué... ¿Por qué no llevamos a Lucien y a Temis con el tío Emmet para que entonces tu y yo podamos dedicarnos a terminar de romper nuestra cama? —Bella forzó una despectiva risa.

—¿Tú crees que yo voy a dejar que mis hijos pasen tiempo a solas con Emmet? —preguntó incrédula, olvidándose que tenía los labios de Edward casi tocando los suyos— Si permito eso, la próxima vez que vea a mi Lucien se habrá convertido en un pervertido...

—Qué bien conoces a Emmet... —dijo Edward riendo.

—... y mi preciosa Temis tendrá por idea de vestir bien el usar una falda de cuero apretada, una blusa transparente y botas hasta las rodillas... —Edward dilató los ojos.

—Maldito Emmet.. —murmuró— No dejaré que pervierta a mi niña... —parpadeó y volvió a fijarse en Bella. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella otra vez, sugerente— Bueno... —dijo— Ya que no podemos confiar en el tío Emmet... —hizo una mueca de asco y fastidio— Podemos dejar a los niños con el _tío Jake_ —utilizó un tono burlón—, para que tú y yo podamos pasar una noche salvaje... —Bella alzó una ceja.

—¿Aceptarías que Jake cuidara a nuestros hijos? —preguntó asombrada. Edward se encogió de hombros y se acercó aun más a Bella.

—Mientras no les enseñe a lamer... —Bella sonrió.

—Eso es muy maduro de tu parte... —dijo.

—Lo sé —coincidió Edward con falsa arrogancia—_._ En Suecia soy llamado Edward 'madurez' Cullen... Pero, yo no sé si Black aceptará cuidar a nuestros hijos... —Bella frunció el ceño y se echó para atrás, poniendo sus labios a resguardo de los de Edward.

—Jake haría eso encantado... —dijo.

—Lo sé, amor, estoy bromeando... —aseguró Edward inocente. Bella ahogó un grito.

—Bien, ya basta... —chilló— Esto fue demasiado lejos... No vuelvas a llamarme _amor_, y olvidaremos esta ridícula conversación... Tú y yo casados... ¡Absurdo!

—No lo es —contradijo él—. De hecho, es bastante lógico. Claro que al principio la prensa no parará de criticarnos, sobre todo porque decidimos huir para contraer matrimonio...

—No me digas... —dijo Bella sarcástica.

—Si, claro... Será un viaje largo... Mira, cuando nos graduemos de la universidad (ambos con honores), nos escaparemos hasta un muelle y allí abordaremos un barco (lo haremos sin testigos para que sea más romántico). Trataremos de llegar a... Holanda... o a Francia... Todo el mundo nos criticará y dirá que debemos regresar... ¿Les haremos caso? No lo creo...

—Mira, Cullen, es todo muy interesante, pero...

—En fin, llegaremos a Paris... ¿Te imaginas, la Luna de Miel junto al Sena? Oh, claro... pero primero iremos a algún lugar cerca de España... mh... En Gibraltar, eso es... nos casaremos en Gibraltar... Y luego iremos a Paris, de Luna de Miel junto al Sena...

—Tú y yo _NO_ nos casare...

—Luego iremos a Amsterdam y nos hospedaremos en un lindo hotelito, donde pasaremos una semana sin salir de la cama, hablando y practicando para cuando vayamos a crear a Lucien...

—¿Podrías ser más gráfico? —preguntó Bella molesta.

—Después de eso, iremos hasta Viena. La prensa estará enloquecida... Es entendible, el super estrella de Edward Cullen se ah casado con la mejor amiga de su hermana "la mejor diseñadora de EUA", ambos enemigos en su niñez, fugándose para casarse... Es una noticia jugosa... Los reporteros nos perseguirán por toda Europa, si es necesario...

—¿Puedo dejar que me atrapen?

—Pero, lamentablemente, mi amor, llegará un momento en el que debamos volver a Forks. Aunque para ese momento, toda la comunidad nos habrá tomado tanto cariño (porque seremos la pareja del momento), que todos nos gritarán frases de bienvenida y apoyo. Y nosotros los saludaremos, y luego nos iremos a nuestra enorme casa con treinta hectáreas de jardines y veinte gatos a crear a nuestros quince hijos.

Edward concluyó, con tono terminante, y permaneció en silencio, satisfecho, con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la chimenea, sonriendo marcadamente. Bella parpadeó.

—Cuán... constructivo... —dijo. Edward la miró y sonrió aun más.

—Será una hazaña que se recordará por años... —afirmó— Se hablará de nuestra huída incluso hasta que mi preciosa Temis se case con un buen muchacho aprobado directamente por mi y por Lucien. Si... Nuestra escapada también será conocida como 'La balada de Edward y Bella'.

—Para que sea balada debe tener música... —apuntó Bella.

—Pues alguien hará una canción contando nuestras aventuras... Pueden poner la anécdota de cuando nos sorprendió un guía del Louvre haciendo cosas sucias tras un tapiz...

—Cullen, eso nunca... ¡Argh! Olvídalo... —gruñó resignada— ¿Y por qué 'La balada de Edward y Bella', y no 'La balada de Bella y Edward'?

—Primero el nombre del esposo, amor...

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, Cullen... ya te divertiste suficiente. Ahora, vamos a tratar de borrar esta atroz conversación de nuestras mentes, y tú te irás a dormir, como habías dicho en un principio...

—Y tú vendrás a arroparme y te quedarás conmigo seleccionando lo que serviremos de comida en nuestra boda... ¿Sabes? No me decido si invitar a Mike y a Tyler.. Podrían arruinar la fiesta... son muy brutos, no sé si lo habrías notado...

—¡Ya basta! Cullen, creo que dejé que esto fuera muy lejos... Vete de una vez...

Edward abrió la boca y se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendido y dolido.

—¿Así van a ser las cosas? —preguntó con voz fingidamente temblorosa— En realidad no me amas... Sólo me utilizas como juguete sexual ¿verdad? Sólo soy tu objeto de procreación...

—Cullen...

—Sólo quieres usarme...

—Mira, yo...

—¡Yo no soy un trozo de carne! —gritó dramático. Bella resopló.

—Ya sé que tú...

—Luego de esto, no sé si quiero casarme contigo. —sentenció cruzándose de brazos. Bella estaba apunto de replicar algo, pero de se quedó sin habla al oír aquello último.

—Bien...—balbuceó— Bien... yo... yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo... de todas formas... —Edward alzó la cabeza con dignidad, ofendido— Sabes qué, Cullen, eres un idiota... ¿_Tú_ no quieres casarte conmigo? Te estoy diciendo desde que comenzó esta absurda conversación que _yo_ no quiero casarme contigo...

—Hablas desde el despecho —dijo Edward entornando los ojos.

—Si claro... di lo que quieras, pero jamás encontrarás una mejor pretendiente que yo... —dijo Bella, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Si, bueno... Y tú jamás encontrarás a alguien con el cabello tan hermoso y reluciente como el mío... —Bella sonrió mordaz.

—Prefiero toda la vida el cabello de Jake antes que el tuyo —afirmó maliciosa. Edward abrió su boca y sus ojos en desconcierto e indignación.

—¡Se acabó! —declaró— ¡Quiero el divorcio! —Bella parpadeó confundida.

—¡Pides el divorcio sólo por una estúpida pelea de cabellos?—preguntó furiosa— Pues ya veo cuánto te importa que nuestro matrimonio fun... —se paró en seco—¡Demonios!... ¿qué estoy diciendo? Cullen... ¡NO ESTAMOS CASADOS Y JAMÁS LO ESTAREMOS!

—No después de tu amoroso comentario —dijo Edward, aun dolido. Bella se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Mira... No sé qué demonios te sucede hoy... pero creo que ya fue suficiente de...

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir... —interrumpió Edward sonriendo— Y por supuesto que te disculpo, amor... —Bella volvió a rodar los ojos.

—No te pedí disculpas —dijo exasperada.

—Porque eres muy orgullosa... pero sé que es lo que querías decir...

—No quería decir eso... —dijo Bella lastimeramente.

—Muy bien, amor... si te hace bien creer eso... —susurró Edward con dulzura. Bella volvió a ahogar un grito.

—Eres la única persona que logra agotarme sólo hablando—dijo.

—Si, lo sé... —acordó Edward petulante mientras se corría el pelo de la frente— soy asombroso...

—Eres tan insoportable... —dijo Bella cansinamente mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo del sillón. Edward soltó una risa y se acercó a ella.

—Pero me amas... ¿verdad, preciosa? —preguntó entornando los ojos y sonriéndole irresistiblemente. Bella, ya resignada, suspiró.

—Si,_Edward..._ —le dijo en tono monótono— Te amo y vamos a casarnos y a tener quince hijos... —Edward alzó una ceja.

—No necesitas ser tan sarcástica... —dijo molesto. Bella resopló.

—¿Y qué quieres entonces? —preguntó harta. Edward sonrió.

—¿Esa pregunta significa que cumplirás todos mis deseos? Porque, a decir verdad, siempre he tenido esta fantasía en la que estamos en la biblioteca y tu estás desnuda, pero tienes un libro en las manos que te cubre los...

—¡Cullen! Es que... ¿es qué piensas seguir así toda la noche?

—O hasta que aceptes que tu y yo formamos la pareja perfecta, lo que pase primero —respondió Edward sonriendo. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—Bien... Tú y yo... formamos la pareja perfecta —dijo a regañadientes. Edward asintió complacido.

—Excelente—dijo—. Excelente —luego miró su reloj—. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, amor... Mañana tengo entrenamiento de béisbol... ¿Vendrás a alentarme, preciosa?

—Cullen... Dijiste que pararías... —se quejó Bella desesperada.

—Iba a hacerlo... —se excusó él encogiéndose de hombros— Pero entonces dijiste que tú y yo formamos la pareja perfecta... ¿Y quién soy yo para contradecir a Bella Swan, la chica más inteligente?

—¡Pero lo dije para que te detuvieras!

—Ah... Lo irónico que es el destino... ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward con aire soñador.

—Mira, Cullen... He sido muy indulgente contigo todo este tiempo, pero creo que ya fue suficiente. Si no dejas de decir estupideces y de llamarme _amor_...

—¿Vas a invitar a los de la push a nuestra boda?

—Si. ¡NO! Cullen, no va a haber...

Bella debió interrumpirse de súbito cuando los labios de Edward aprisionaron los suyos. Se quedó absolutamente congelada, demasiado sorprendida como para actuar. Edward subió una mano y la posó con gentileza sobre una mejilla de la chica. Bella intentó separarse, pero notó que sus brazos no le respondían, y advirtió, con horror, que sus ojos se cerraban en respuesta al placer. Edward corrió su mano y la metió bajo el pelo de ella, colocándola ahora en su nuca, atrayendo más su cabeza. Ella se dejó llevar, y accedió a las repentinas súplicas de la lengua del muchacho para que la dejara entrar a su boca. Entonces Edward gimió suavemente, y Bella se vio por completo perdida...

Edward se alejó y contempló el rostro de Bella, con los ojos aun cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios húmedos, muriéndose por un poco más. Ella abrió suavemente los ojos y lo miró. Se sonrojó aun más y se limpió la saliva que había quedado en sus labios. Respirando con agitación, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, de gritarle, quizá... pero halló que no podía articular palabra. Edward sonrió al verla en ese estado. Se acercó una vez más a su rostro, y depositó un dulce y tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica. Ella sintió un escalofrío.

—Eso fue un adelanto de lo que te espera el resto de tu vida —dijo Edward sonriente mientras se levantaba del sillón—_. _Dulces sueños, amor —le deseó mientras se iba hacia la puerta.

Bella lo vio marcharse aun aturdida.

**N/A: Por favor lean esto.**

_Esta historia pertenece a Lianis del mundo de fanfiction pero sección Harry potter...Ademas es un **DRAMIONE **para aquellas fanaticas de Hermione y Draco, les recomiendo leer la versión original...Esta historia tenia cosas de magia y el mundo Hogwarts asi que tuve que cambiarle bastantes cosas...Queria publicarla desde hace tiempo pero la chica nunca me a contestado y no se a conectado desde hace años u.u asi que lo publique pero NO ES MIA solo queria compartirlas con ustedes..._

_**Les dejo el link de la historia original. **_

_**Pareja Perfecta: .net/s/2473359/1/Pareja_perfecta**_

_**-Little hOpe-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
